Rerun is done
by Georgefood
Summary: When Rerun gets yelled at, he snaps and decides to move out
1. Rerun snaps

It was an ordinary Sunday. But it was no ordinary Sunday for 5 year old Rerun. Rerun has been abused by Larry and Lacey, the parents. So when Rerun went downstairs, Rerun was shaken up by the biggest scolding he ever received in his life.

**"YOU MONSTER!"**

Rerun stopped in shock to see it was Lacey, who was very mad at Rerun.

Rerun: Um.. Excuse me, Mom?!

Lacey: What did you do at school?!

Rerun: I never did Shit, mom!

Larry: Rerun! Watch your mouth!

Then, Linus and Lucy heard all the commotion.

This was it, Rerun had 3 nerves left. 3 mistakes, and his anger would explode.

Rerun: Mom.. Dad.. Both of you need to shut your mouths! How about that?!

Larry: Don't EVER speak to us like that! Hear me?!

2 nerves left of Rerun.

Rerun: You better stop...

Lacey: Don't interrupt your dad! Hear me, Rerun?! And you are grounded!

Rerun: FOR WHAT, MOM! YOU ARE JUST A BIG NIGGER! NOW STOP YELLING!

One more scolding, and it will be the last straw.

Rerun: So.. S-S-stop...

Larry: That is enough from you, Rerun.. I don't know where you got that attitude from.. But you are ground..

The last nerve of Rerun. And that was it. His ears turned a boiling red.

Rerun: (Off screen) **S****_TOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_** And everybody heard it. Especially Lucy and Linus.

Usually, Larry and Lacey would scold Rerun for yelling. But when they saw Rerun all furious, they knew his rant did not end. It was just beginning.

Rerun: _**I HAVE NEVER! AND I MEAN NEVER, IN MY 5 YEARS OF MY FUCKED UP LIFE! HAVE I EVER PUT UP WITH 2 ABUSING FUCKED UP FUCKING DRUG ABUSING STRESS CAUSING PARENTS! LIKE YOU! MOM AND DAD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BOTH THINKING! I NEVER KNEW I WOULD BE IN SUCH A FUCKED UP HOME! IN WHICH I WAS NEVER ALLOWED TO HAVE A DOG! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE! THAT IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW!**_

Larry and Lacey were shocked at Rerun at his explosive temper.

Larry: Rerun... We're sorry...

Rerun: _**OH, SURE DAD! SURE! SAYS THE DAD WHO NEVER TOOK ME TO DRINK SINCE "I AM TOO OLD"! BOY ARE YOU SPECIAL, DAD! NOW PUT THE FUCKING BELT DOWN!**_

Lacey: Look, Rerun... Please.. Just accept...

Rerun: _**Look at you, mom... Punishing me... Just for Getting KICKED OUT OF THE FUCKING STORE! WELL, THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING DAMN STRAW!**_

Linus: Rerun? Look... RERUN!

Rerun: _**WHAT!**_

Linus: I mean...

Rerun: I did not mean to snap at you.. I have had it... Mom... Dad... I am through... Want to know more... Get your fucking asses to the Living room to see what I'm Fucking meaning...

And with that, Rerun slammed his door violently hard.


	2. Rerun moves out of the house

It was the next morning when Larry and Lacey went to the living room.

Rerun: About Fucking time too...

Lacey: I am sorry...

Rerun: Mom... I am about to talk, so in the meantime.. You shut the Fuck up and listen. Now...

Larry: I am so close in getting the belt...

Then, Rerun smacked Larry in the face so hard that it made Larry put the belt down.

Rerun: (In growling voice) _**Fucking beat me with the fucking belt... And you will be a dead fucking man...**_After Rerun threatened to murder Larry, he put the belt down in shock.

Rerun: Now.. I am going to talk... So in the meantime, all of you shut the Fuck up and listen..

Lucy: I have one question..

Rerun: Go ahead, Lucy..

Lucy: Yeah... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Rerun: HEY!

Lucy: I am sorry.. But don't say what you're about to say.

Rerun: Ohhhhhhh.. You have not seen me saying what I'm gonna say yet..

Then, Rerun said the mother of all speeches.

Rerun: Do you see what I have to put up with? This is the Shit I have to put up with... Each and every day...

Lucy: Look.. This is Fucking..

Rerun: Shut your fucking mouth...

Linus: Look, Rerun... I never knew mom and dad would make you snap..

Rerun: And look at You... Sucking your Damn thumb.. Holding that Security Blanket... And for what?! FOR FUCKING SHIT!

Lucy: Look, Rerun.. This is about to go too far..

Rerun: And you, Lucielle... Pissing me off.. Telling mom and dad for shit I never did... And I not only blame you... But I blame Mom too...

Lacey: Look, Rerun.. I knew Lucy attacked you..

Rerun: Ohhhhhhh, Sure! Never discipling Lucy for nearly killing me! Well, guess what?!

Lucy: And why do you have a suitcase with you?

Rerun: Is that any of your Damn business... It is not... Mom? Want to know why I have a lot of suitcases with me?

Lacey: Rerun... I am very sorry for scolding you...

Rerun: Really, mom? Now you're apologizing to me, after you along with Lucy did SHIT TO ME?! I'VE HAD IT!

Lucy: Come on, Rerun.. Please!

Rerun: Fucking touch me again.. And I will have you arrested... And guess what?! I fucking mean it...

Rerun also got his things in his room.

Rerun: Well... Lacey... Larry... I'm fucking through... You both can kiss my Ass goodbye...

Larry: Rerun! Wait!

Rerun: No! I'm not taking you.. Or your abusive wife, and Lucy with me... And that... Is... Final...

And with that, Rerun shut the front door, as he made his former family disown Rerun.


End file.
